


Weak in the Knees

by hydraxx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fainting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydraxx/pseuds/hydraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100% fluff. Based on a true story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak in the Knees

**Jack** to **Betsey** , 12:34AM

_liza have you seen alex??_

 

 **Betsey** to **Jack** , 12:37AM

_i left him in the library like 2 hours ago._

 

 **Jack** to **Betsey** , 12:37AM

_ugh. he won’t pick up his fucking phone and i’m not going out to look for him in the cold_

 

 **Betsey** to **Jack** , 12:38AM

_the library is about to close anyway. give him a few minutes. let me know if he’s still out at 1._

 

 **Jack** to **Betsey** , 12:52AM

_i think i hear him_

 

The dorm room door creaked slowly open. Alexander Hamilton poked his head inside, clearly dismayed to see John still awake.

“Hey,” he said sheepishly. “I just needed to grab a book. I’ve got to finish Washington’s paper tonight and I’m only halfway done with the final draft, but I’ll go down to the lobby to work so the light won’t keep you up–”

John slid out of bed and padded toward his boyfriend. He enveloped the smaller man in a hug before pressing a kiss to his dark hair.

“Baby,” John murmured, “Stay here. Just be close to me, please. I was worried when you didn’t answer my texts.”

Although the corner of Alex’s mouth quirked up at his concern, John noted deepening shadows under his eyes. As the semester progressed it seemed that Alex caffeinated more and slept less. John couldn’t force his boyfriend to get a full night’s sleep, but if they were in the same room perhaps he could coax him into a little more rest. Alex slumped into John’s arms.

“My phone died. Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you…”

John smiled gently. “Of course, baby. Besides, I don’t have class until eleven tomorrow. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” He slid a finger along Alex’s chin and brought their lips together. “Here, give me your phone and I’ll plug it in so you can get set up.”

They moved quietly around the room, Alexander shuffling more books and papers than seemed necessary for what John knew was only a ten-page assignment. But then, it wouldn’t be his Alex if he stuck to the intended page limit.

The two men finally settled onto the bed, a makeshift double fashioned from their two twins pushed together. John curled around Alex’s hip and nuzzled against him. The soft clatter of keys was oddly soothing. It wasn’t long before John drifted off, the dim glow of the laptop screen slowly fading from his vision.

 

* * *

 

John awoke suddenly to the sound of Alex’s shrill phone alarm. He groaned and shut it off, fumbling around for his own phone on the nightstand. 6:30AM. Several text messages awaited his attention.

 

 **Betsey** to **Jack** , 1:07AM

_did alex get home ok??_

 

 **Betsey** to **Jack** , 1:23AM

_you’re not frantic so i’m assuming he’s home and you’re either passed out or otherwise occupied. goodnight john:)_

 

 **Laf** to **Jean** , 5:44AM

 _svp_ [s’il vous plait = please] _give alexander something to eat. he did not come to lunch or dinner yesterday. bring me breakfast at the library aussi_

John rubbed his eyes blearily. He could hear Alex turning on the shower in the attached bathroom. It was far too early to get up, but if he now had to feed both his boyfriend and Lafayette, he might as well. He slid out from under the warm comforter and stumbled to the sink.

As he splashed his face with cold water, John heard a sudden crash from the bathroom. His hand froze halfway to a towel and his eyes widened.

“Alex?” he said. There was no answer.

“Alexander!” he called in a sudden panic, leaping to the bathroom door – locked. “Dammit! Alex! Are you okay?!” He began to pound on the door.

After a few moments of frantic beating against the heavy wood, John heard movement and the lock clicked open. Alexander lay wet and naked on the tile floor. Soap and shampoo bottles were scattered around, the shower was still running, and Alex looked so perplexed that John couldn’t help but let out a strangled laugh at such a ludicrous sight.

“What the hell happened, Alex?”

“I –” The smaller man struggled to sit up. John crouched to help him. “I saw green worms? I think I fainted?”

John huffed in amused impatience. “Well, considering that Laf says you skipped at least two meals yesterday, I’m not surprised. Did you jump right out of bed and into the shower?”

Alex had the decency to look embarrassed. “Yes. I fell asleep before I could finish the conclusion for Washington’s paper and I wanted to clean up before I went back to the library.”

Hauling his boyfriend to his feet and handing him a towel, John announced, “You’re not going anywhere until you eat. Come on, get out of the bathroom.”

Alex shuffled back into the room while his boyfriend rummaged around in search of something edible. He decided to stick to the floor for the sake of his still-spinning head. When John turned around, he had to stifle another laugh at the sight of Alexander lying flat on his back on the carpet, staring blankly at the ceiling as if in utter disbelief.

“Here,” John said, thrusting a Pop-Tart at the supine Alex. The other man still looked confused, so John removed the wrapper and stuffed the food into Alex’s hand. “Eat it. You need sugar.”

John went in search of his phone again once he was sure the Pop-Tart was being consumed.

 

 **Jean** to **Laf** , 6:38AM

 _cet idiot est tombé au cours de la douche_ [this idiot fell in the shower]

 

 **Laf** to **Jean** , 6:39AM

_alex??_

 

 **Jean** to **Laf** , 6:39AM

_oui. he passed out bc he hasn’t eaten in a million years._

 

 **Laf** to **Jean** , 6:42AM

 _quel imbécile_ [what an idiot]

_photos svp_

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I once passed out in the shower because I got right out of bed into a stream of hot water. Bad idea. Roommate (not romantically involved though, haha) nearly beat the door down. Hilarious in retrospect, frightening in the moment because I'd never fainted before.
> 
> It might be weird, but with texting I like to use whichever name is in each person's phone - extratextual insight into their personalities or something? - so John is "Jack" in Eliza's and "Jean" in Lafayette's, etc. Let me know if it's too confusing and I'll stick to character names!
> 
> First fic for this fandom, literally thrown together in an hour... hope it was worth it?
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hydraxx. Bring questions, comments, requests, feels, headcanons, etc.


End file.
